edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, I Blew Up The Ed
Ed, I Blew Up The Ed 'is a season 1 episode of Me and The Eds: 2085 as well as follow up to the episode, The Secret Ed of Arrietty. Plot The episode opens with a replay of Arrietty asking Prime and Edd to make her the size of a human 14 year old girl. In modern time, Edd is drawing up some blueprints, wondering if there is anything from Deathatron's dead body they can use. Prime mentions he has a growth formula he's been wanting to try, but should try it on an inanimate object first before using it on Arrietty. Edd spends the next 2 hours building a grow/shrink ray. Prime does some sample tests with the formula, making sure the effects are permanent, as they want Arrietty to remain her standard size. After 4 hours, both pieces are ready. They start by testing it on an apple, which is nearly unsucessful. Eddy then comes in and says his favorite ring is too small for his finger. They then try it on the ring and it works perfectly. Then, Ed comes in and asks if they can make his 6 inch Dega Valka figure 4 inches taller. They are successful and are ready for the final test subject. Arrietty carefully, allbeit nervously, sets herself up to be shot. Edd pulls the trigger and slowly watches her get bigger and bigger. At the size they think is right, he stops. Arrietty looks around and checks if she is happy with her size. Pleased, they move on to her other personal belongings, including other clothes, backpack, weapon, and her favorite orange hair clip. Elsewhere, MegaKev stares out his window as he watches Arrietty get in a taxi with Ilana. He then sees Prime and Edd leave on patrol. In their abscence, he sneaks over to the house and steals the growth formula and reverses it, making it into a shrink formula. At the mall, Arrietty is having a blast trying out clothes. Ilana tries to get her to wear something besides knee boots and brown slippers. Elsewhere, Prime and Edd are at Snore, Flush, and More getting new furniture for what will soon be Ilana and Arrietty's room. Prime finds a nightstand. As he grabs it, he notices it shrinks. He turns around to see MegaKev with the shrink/growth ray and is trying to shoot him. After 3.000 missed shots, he gets him and Edd. Ilana and Prime run into them when they go there to find bedsheets. Prime tells them to get Ed and Eddy to help. While avoiding shots, Ilana speedials Ed and Eddy. Eddy arrives riding Ed as a motorcycle. Ed tries using his Edboy Scepter to throw a bed onto MegaKev, which causes him to drop the weapon. Ilana grabs the dropped gun and reverses it on Prime and Edd. Edd uses the Edboy Brace to spawn the Newspaper Launcher. Prime transforms into a bullet and is fired out of the launcher where he hits a just escaped MegaKev. He then tries to use the Edboy Armor to absorbs Kevin's powers. MegaKev grabs him by the neck and grabs Arrietty's sword weapon off her belt. He says if any of them try to save him, he'll slash Prime's heart out. Arrietty sneaks up from behind and shrinks MegaKev, trapping him in a jar in her backpack. Edd says that they won't have to deal with him for a while. Later that night, Ed and Eddy join the Primes for dinner. Upstairs, Arrietty and Ilana are putting in new furniture, including Arrietty's new bed. Ed and Eddy are curious to know if Arrietty is really a Borrower, but Prime tells them not to talk about it. Arrietty proposes a toast to her new friends who gave her a new start and a clean slate. The episode ends with Arrietty walking around the room and giving everyone a hug. She also gives Prime and Edd a peck on the cheek. Quotes *'Prime: Let's try it on some inanimate objects before we use it on Arrietty. *'Eddy': Hey guys, you guys got any ring modifiers? This won't fit me anymore. *'Edd': And there's our first test subject. *'Arrietty': Are you sure this is harmless to humans? *'Edd': Of course. Prime, ya ready? *'Prime': Whenever you are! (growth ray charges) *'Eddy': FIRE IN THE HOLE! (coughs) Wow, this is powerful. Did it work? *'Edd': It must've. How do you like it Arrietty? *'Arrietty': I love it. Thank you so much. *'Ilana': Why don't we go to the mall later? You need a new wardrobe. *'Arrietty': After they grow my stuff. Trivia *The title comes from the movie, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid. *Animation error: Before she is blasted, Arrietty is seen wearing her yellow belt. In the next shot, she isn't. *To hype herself for this episode, voice actress Bridgit Mendler came in wearing Arrietty's hair clip. Category:Fan-Fiction